


A Protective Pig and His Brother

by jusst_peachiie



Series: Sleepy Bois Inc. Oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Blood and Violence, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Fist Fights, Gen, How Do I Tag, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Past Violence, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Swearing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusst_peachiie/pseuds/jusst_peachiie
Summary: "Officer, I dropkicked that child inself defense, you gotta believe me!"Tommy returns home late at night with fresh bruises, thinking that everyone was asleep. But when Techno so obviously isn't, what happens when he discovers the blue marks on his younger brother's body?Or,Tommy gets beat up and Techno swears to kill a man. Or several.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Sleepy Bois Inc. Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020813
Comments: 82
Kudos: 1695
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @Julius_Ranch  
> idk if it actually tags you lmao how does ao3 work
> 
> writing family dynamics is hard :')  
> might change the title, idk if i like it or not 👉👈

"Oh. You decided to come home tonight," Techno said upon hearing the front door slowly creak open, not bothering to turn around and face Tommy. 

He thought, _Shit, I didn't think he'd be awake still... _Then again, it is the Blade we're talking about here. He didn't know why he thought his older brother would be asleep, he knew how non-existent the man's sleep schedule was.__

____

____

____

"So," Techno said, "how come you're home so late?" Tommy walked over to him on the couch, wincing silently as he sat down. He prayed that Techno hadn't noticed. 

____

____

____

"I told Dad, I was just out with Tubbo," he said, technically not all a lie. He _was _out with the other boy, but he'd also gotten into a fistfight. Well, it was less of a fistfight, and more of a, "let's-jump-Tommy-for-the-hell-of-it" fight. He'd admit, he got into fights more often than most, but this one wasn't his fault! Those guys only jumped him for the fucking fun of it!__

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Okay, I wasn't planning on turning this into a interrogation, but you just lied straight through your teeth. Where were you?" Techno turned to him fully, staring directly at him. The man had a stare that would get anything out of you, all while keeping his own emotions and thoughts sealed up tight, for no one to see. Tommy wondered what he was thinking, what he thought the boy had been up to. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Okay, okay-- don't look at me like that," Tommy mumbled, giving in. "...I got into a fight." 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_"What?" ___

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Okay-- it was less of a fight, and more of uh, I got jumped by these guys," Tommy explained. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Why did you say 'fight' then?" 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"It sounds cooler."

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Jesus Christ, Tommy--" Techno sighed, "Well are you hurt anywhere?" He grabbed one of his brother's arms, turning it around and carefully examining it. Well, as carefully as he could in the dark. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"It's just bruises, I think. That's what Tubbo said..." He flicked on a lamp next to him, providing enough light so Techno could see the damage that's been done. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

He was beyond gentle while examining his younger brother, a deep contrast to the anger evident on his face. It was something Tommy never saw before, and it scared him a little. It was a fresh reminder to never get on his bad side. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

He accidentally grazed Tommy's torso, where all of his worse bruises laid, and the younger grimaced in pain. "...Lift up your shirt," Techno almost whispered, the anger in his eyes only intensifying. Hesitantly, he did as he was told, lifting up his red and white shirt only a little. Lifted up half-way, you could see all the blue bruises on and around his rib cage. Techno barely even touched them, but the other flinched backwards in return. "Who did this." Not a question, but a demand. He couldn't even look at his younger brother, but could only focus on his bruised torso. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Some assholes from school," Tommy said. The fact that he never knew what Techno was thinking hadn't really bothered him, not until now. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"So you're telling me I can't even fucking beat these motherfuckers up?" Tommy thought, _I didn't expect him to get this mad._

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

___"Yeah, you're too old," He laughed, but abruptly stopped when it stung his sides. The kids that jumped him were 16 like him, while Techno was 19._ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Fuck that, I'm doing it anyways." 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Blade, no, you'll actually get arrested."

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"...Worth it."

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"No! No it's not!" Tommy smiled, not making the mistake of laughing again. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

A comfortable silence fell over them as Techno finished taking a look at his bruises. He silently got up, walking over to the kitchen, leaving Tommy alone. He let his shirt fall back down, being careful to not touch any bruises. While Techno was off to probably get an ice pack, he wondered: _what the hell would've happened to the guys who jumped him if Techno wasn't, technically, an adult?_

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

__The older brother came back with an ice pack and a--pain reliever? "Wow, is it that bad I need a pain reliever?" Tommy smiled, half-jokingly._ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Every time I even come close to touching the bruises you flinch, Tommy, yes you need the fucking pain reliever. Believe it or not, I've gotten into way more fights than you," Techno said, handing his brother both the ice pack and the pill, along with a water bottle. " _Actual _fights," he added, laughing.__

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Hey! It was 1v4, c'mon man!" Tommy chuckled, easily downing the pill. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

__"Wait-- it was 1 versus fucking _four? _" The other said, his tone turning serious one again. Tommy only nodded. "Those fucking--! Ugh.. Cowardly bastards, such fucking dicks..." He continued to bad-mouth Tommy's four attackers, cursing many times under his breath.___ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_I've never seen him this mad... _Tommy thought. "Techie, it's fine. I'm okay now, right?"__

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"But you're not okay, you have _bruises _on your fucking _ribs _." He could see that Techno's anger was only rising, and an angry Technoblade wasn't going to go well for anyone.____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Blade, c'mere. I'm fine, really," Tommy held out one arm, the other still holding the ice pack pressed to his torso. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Techno stared at him once again, but not to get anything out of him this time. After a moment, he sighed, joining Tommy on the couch once again. He gave the younger boy a side-hug, careful not to come too close to any bruises, and Tommy laid his head on his shoulder. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

After a minute of just sitting with each other, they put on a movie, to really just pass the time. Tommy fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted from the day's events. The older brother took his ice pack and placed it on a nearby table, then covered them with a blanket, all while barely moving from his position as Tommy's head rest. Not wanting to wake the other up, he also slept on the couch. His brother's attempt to calm him down had worked greatly, but he still had a bloodlust for anyone who'd even try to hurt Tommy. His final thoughts before drifting off to sleep were: _I'm still going to make orphans out of those motherfuckers. ___

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____


	2. Blood for the Blood God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno swore to fuck up whoever even tried to hurt Tommy. And in this chapter, he does.

Techno woke up that morning with one thing in mind: those assholes who jumped his youngest brother. He didn't care that he was an adult now and it was illegal and blah, blah, blah-- he wasn't going to let those dicks get away with it. No one, fucking _no one _\--would ever get away with hurting his family.__

____

Techno was grateful for his usual behavior, it was easy to act stoic and emotionless, no matter how secretly enraged he was. So that morning, while he was planning how to find and beat up those assholes, he was acting perfectly normal and chatting with his family. He noticed how, almost every time Tommy moved, his eyebrows would furrow--just a little--and one fist would clench. It was such a small reaction, it took a couple happenings for Techno to even confirm its existence.

____

It hurt, seeing Tommy hide his pain from the rest of the family. It also hurt, seeing how well he could do so. Techno only noticed because he knew about the boy's pain. He wondered how many other times this has happened, and he's just hid his injuries until they got better. He wondered, if this did happen before, was it the same four boys? He hoped so, that'd make his job a lot easier. 

____

Techno went out quite often. Not always to meet up with someone, sometimes he just liked to take a walk. So no one questioned when he mentioned he was leaving, not even Tommy gave him a knowing look. As he steps outside, he notices a wooden bat leaned up against the wall, and at last-minute decides to take it. _Better than using fists, _he thought.__

____

____

____

Finding the four bastards was easier than he originally thought. He was just going to walk about the known areas Tommy usually was found at, and see if he could find a 16-year-old group of four. But this was unnecessary, however, because the boys approached him instead, in an alleyway. _Bold fucking move. And the wrong one, _he thought.__

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Hey, aren't you Tommy's brother?" One laughed, and the rest of them focused their attention on Techno. He was semi-known from high school, he was the kid that got suspended twice for getting into fights, therefore labelled "the aggressive one." 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Yeah, and you are?" He wanted to make sure before jumping to conclusions and breaking an innocent's nose, but in front of him were four kids, who all looked about 16. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Aww, Tommy didn't tell you about us?" Another one said. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Did we leave bruises?" One further to the back asked, confirming Techno's suspicions. Why he said that, Techno doesn't know. Maybe they thought they could take him--which they couldn't, by the way. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

"Wait, why the hell does he--" One boy started, finally noticing the bat in Techno's hand. But before he could finish, Techno's grip on the weapon tightened and he swung. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

The rest of the boys all exclaimed something along the lines of, "Holy shit!" And one even tried to jump him, grabbing onto his throat from behind. Techno easily got him off, throwing him to the ground, successfully knocking the wind out of him.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

The other three boys ran at him, and Techno easily stunned one by kicking him in the groin, hard. One tried grabbing his weapon, so he jabbed it into his stomach, leaving him short of breath too. Wanting to inflict some actual damage, he hit the boy over the head with his wooden bat. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

He turned around, swinging, to the third boy, hitting him in the ribs. He made sure they would bruise. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

The boy he initially knocked to the ground now faced him, and surprisingly, actually got a hit in. He punched Techno, ready to swing again, but a quick bat to the face stopped him. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Once again, he was grabbed from behind, but he used this to his advantage. The other three boys were right in front of him, ready to attack. So what did he do? He jumped up and kicked them all in their stomachs, his balance supported by the boy holding onto him from behind. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

He then elbowed the guy behind him, successfully freeing himself. He turned to face him, swinging his bat at his ribs. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

He turned around again to throw a punch at one guy's face, almost definitely breaking his nose. _Blood for the Blood God, _he thought.__

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

__He started swinging his bat at another boy. After all, you gotta evenly distribute the pain. He hit him in the ribs several times, along with hitting him in the stomach and the head. Once he pulled his bat back, he saw blood on the end of it. That boy was done with the fight, knocked out cold. One down, three to go.__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__He swung the wooden bat at another boy, but before impact it was caught in one of their hands. Techno kicked him in the lower stomach, shoving him to the ground. He then proceeded to kick him in his ribs several times, knowing that was exactly what they'd done to Tommy._ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

He turned around, leaving one boy on the floor and went swinging at the next. He broke his nose as well, easily stunning him. Which gave him the perfect opportunity to give him a few bruises. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

The only other guy left standing jumped on him from behind. Techno elbowed him in his gut, which successfully freed him. He turned around and kicked him in the stomach. He also landed a few hits to the face. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

The fight was over. Techno was the only one still standing. He crouched down to one boy that was still awake, threatening, "Don't ever even fucking _think _about coming near Tommy again." He spit in his face. "And don't get police involved, or else I'll do this all over again, and I'll leave more than just a few bruises and broken noses."__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

Standing back up, he calmly walked away from the scene, bat in hand. He dusted off his clothes, only then realizing there was a bit of blood on it. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

He was lucky that he wasn't too far from home, and that it was getting dark out. He wouldn't know what to say if a stranger had come up to him, asking him why he had a bloody bat and bruises on his face. He didn't regret what he did, not even for a second. He didn't care if they were kids, they hurt Tommy. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

Once he reached the front lawn of his home, he thought the best course of action would be to throw out the bat. He knew he wouldn't be able to get the blood stains out, and no one really used it anyways. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

Walking through the front door, he was immediately noticed by Wilbur. "What the fuck happened?" He asked, seeing the blood on his clothes and the small bruises on his face. This earned the attention of the other two, since they were also in the room. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"What the hell did you do?" Phil asked, eyebrows furrowing. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"Don't worry, the blood's not mine," Techno said. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"As if that's supposed to--ugh, what the hell happened Techno?" Wilbur asked again. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

Techno looked to his youngest brother, who was frozen in place and staring back at him. They both knew exactly what had happened. "Ohmygod, Techno, you didn't. Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did--" he said. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"They were assholes, Tommy. They had it comin'," he said simply. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"Oh my fucking god you actually did. I didn't think you would-- I didn't think you were fucking serious!" Tommy shouted. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"Um, hello? Can someone fill us in please?" Wilbur asked, waving at the two. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"Yesterday Tommy got jumped by these four guys so I went out and beat the hell out of them," He said, voice monotone and without emotion. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"That's literally fucking illegal! They're 16, Blade!" Tommy shouted, exasperated. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"Wait, you got jumped? Why didn't I know about this?" Phil asked, now looking at the youngest. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

Tommy stared back, trying to come up with an explanation that would satisfy his dad. "I, uh..."

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"He just hid his injuries. His chest is all bruised," Techno explained. "I checked them all out last night when he came home. He doesn't need the hospital or anything, but definitely needs an ice pack on it," he said, and Wilbur got up to go get him one. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"Why didn't you tell me you got jumped?" Phil asked the youngest. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"WHA- Are we just ignoring the fact Techno beat up four 16-year-olds?! And their blood is on his clothes!" Tommy exclaimed. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"They're _fineeee. _The worst they got was broken noses and bruised ribs. And according to your logic, bruised ribs 'isn't that bad'," the oldest said, and Wil came back with the ice pack, handing it to his brother.__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"I'll get to him later. Answer my question," Phil demanded. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"...I didn't tell you because you'd get the police involved. And that would only make them beat me up twice as many times," he confessed, "And now we can't get the police involved, since they'd just tell them what Techno did." 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"We don't need the police anyways, we have the Blade," Wil said. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"ARE-- Are you really not concerned about what the fuck Techno did?!" 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"Dad will take care of it, I don't need to be concerned. Hey, what did they look like?" Wil asked, turning his attention to Techno. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"Oh, if you're trying to find 'em, I already got all their socials," Techno said, walking over to him and showing him his phone, telling him the different accounts for all four boys. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"WHA-- When did you have the time to do that?!" Tommy shouted. "And why the fuck are you trying to find them, Wil?!" 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"They hurt my little brother. I might fucking suck at fighting, but I can definitely hurt them verbally," Wil said, already planning how to ruin their life at school. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"This is fucking insane, none of you care about Techno going fucking ham on fucking kids?!" Tommy said, incredulously. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"Oh, he's definitely in trouble, but you're my main focus right now, Tommy. You're the one that's hurt, not Techno," Phil said. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"Cuz I'm a _goddd! _You should've seen it, they barely even hit me! And there was fuckin' four of 'em!" He celebrated his clear victory.__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__At that, Tommy couldn't help but laugh, almost immediately stopping because of the pain it caused. "Ow--shit," he mumbled, and the attention was focused back on him._ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__"Okay, yeah, I'm not mad at you Techno," Phil said, heartbroken over the fact that his son couldn't laugh because it hurt too much. "Those assholes definitely deserved it."_ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__"That's what I've been sayin'!" Techno exclaimed. The youngest just stared at them all in confusion, wondering why none of them really minded that Techno beat up a bunch of kids. "I've gotta go get the blood off my clothes, keep conspirin'!" He said, walking over to the bathroom. Once he was in the hallway, he yelled, "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!" Making the rest of the family laugh._ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__"He's scary. Remind me to never get on his bad side," Tommy said, still in disbelief._ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__Wilbur, who's been focusing on digging up dirt on the four boys, suddenly exclaimed, "No way--Yes!"_ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__"What?"_ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__"He cheated! He fucking cheated! Look, look, look--" He showed Tommy his phone, "One of his friends posted this, he's kissing another girl in the back!" Wilbur tagged the boy's girlfriend in comments, saying, 'look in the back'._ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__"So what, you're gonna spread rumors like some petty middle school girl?" Tommy asked, smiling._ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__"I mean if I can't fight 'em, why not fucking destroy their school life? Next best thing, if you ask me," Wilbur smiled, going back to digging up dirt on the other three boys._ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__"What's next, you're gonna mentally scar them?" Tommy asked his dad jokingly._ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__To that, Phil only hummed in amusement. He was definitely going to do some of his own damage to the four boys who dared to hurt his son, but Tommy didn't need to know that, did he? After all, you don't plan murders out loud._ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__\------_ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__"Okay, what the actual fuck did you guys do? Those guys were too scared to even look in my direction!" Tommy said, coming home from school the next day._ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__"Well I fucking beat the living hell out of them," Techno stated, voice monotone._ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__"We know, Techno. You've been bragging since last night," the youngest chuckled._ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__"Well thanks to me, they're all single, have no friends, and they're slowly falling apart inside," Wil smiled._ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__"Jesus Christ..."_ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__"They did it to themselves! I didn't even have to make anything up!" He laughed._ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__"I actually live with a bunch of psychopaths. Except you Dad. You're the only good one," Tommy nodded, agreeing with himself. The other two brothers shared a knowing look, and Phil smiled._ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__He didn't know what Phil had done to those boys, didn't know that what he'd done had rivaled what Techno did. Tommy saw him as a good person, and an even better dad. He didn't want to change how his youngest looked at him._ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__Tommy didn't have to know._ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i didn't know what phil's revenge was?? haha lmao 
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this! i hope u all enjoy, sorry if the action bit is literal shit lmao

**Author's Note:**

> im not the best at coming up w bonding moments,, so i hope this suffices! if not you can always request something more specific :)


End file.
